Innuendo
The Jubilee Kooky Show has more mature humor which may allude to or be misinterpreted as sexual or violent innuendo. As well as innuendos relating drugs or drug abuse. Do not continue reading if you are offended by such content. All episodes have Innuendo, but please note that the wiki is new and it will take lots of time to update all seasons and episode innuendos. Season 4 Happy Aftermath *Hansville says to Jubilee, "I've tried your underwear. You left it in my office. It was unusually wet with an unusual smell." *Kirby says "I'm hungry. Can I sniff that underwear?" * The Berry Ball Head *Kirby says "Licking these balls take me to a different place!" *Jubilee says to Kirby "You've had enough berry ball stick juice for a day." * Fool the Elephant *Kirby says "Sniff my loafers, would ya?" Thornberry says "I'm risk free." and CalicoJack says "Big loafers, small loafers? Free sniffs?" Loafers clearly means butt. Kirby says "I got a big loafer. Oh wait, I got 2." The Amateur Production Securities and Buildings The Manipulative Woman The Jail Show *When Kirby looks at a prisoner in Jail who is "hot", she tells him that when she bails him out, she'd like to request him for something for money. Which could mean have sex just for money. *Kirby decides to make-out with one of the prisoners she barely knows. *Thornberry smells something, and can't stop sniffing it saying "Oh my God! This smell, what is it? I can't stop smelling it, it would hurt my life if I stopped!" This could relate drug abuse. *CalicoJack says to Jubilee in a suggestive tone that the prisoners went to jail because they did something illegal that cause them or others diseases. This could mean STDs. *CalicoJack and Thornberry ask why Jubilee said yuck, he replies by saying that Kirby blew a prisoner low. And the name of the prisoner was BJ. *Kirby asks a prisoner what his name is and he says BJ, and Kirby says that's hot. BJ is something dirty involving sexual activity. *A prisoner says that it's normal for young boys to grow hair in their armpits, but he said that it's not normal to grow hair everywhere. He said he saw hair everywhere in his friend's body, implying that he saw him naked. *When CalicoJack starts hugging Thornberry for a long period of time, Kirby yells "It's like the Odd Couple all over again!" *When Kirby grabs the head of a prisoner, both of them say "I like where this is going." *Jubilee asks Kirby if she was going to make it last forever without marriage. *Thornberry asks Kirby if she has had babies before. *You could hear a prisoner saying something similar to "jacking off." Failures of Interviews Reuniting With My Enemy *When Kirby says that she's had history with her teacher, CalicoJack asks what kind of history? (Indoor history, or outdoor history? *When CalicoJack forgets to lock the washroom door when he's in it, Thornberry goes in and runs out and screams "OH MY GOD I SAW THE PARTS!" CalicoJack replies with, "their good parts!" *When Kirby calls Jubilee soft and small, Jubilee says "You ain't seen all the parts! And they can be hard too!" *Thornberry calls CalicoJack the washroom prisoner. *Kirby says that she and her teacher have been locked alone at night before. CalicoJack says "you don't say..." and Kirby replies with "Oh zip it! It was detention." CalicoJack then replies with ", indoor detention." Thornberry then ends the innuendo with ", aren't all detentions indoors?" CalicoJack then continues on with ", that's why there are populating kookys." *When Jubilee is hugging CalicoJack, CalicoJack tells him, ", this is hard and good. Let's make it last." Then Jubilee lets go and says "EW. This is a friend hug!" *In the show, when the teacher comes and watches, Kirby tries to make a scene by saying ",We all feel like saying this. F This F THAT!" F obviously stands for the F swear word. The Ex-Driving Lesson *Kirby and her ex-boyfriend start making out in the back of the car. In some movies, couples making out in the back seat of the car could lead to sex. *Another kooky nearby couldn't stop looking at Kirby's make-out session. At a deleted scene, the kooky says "Can I join?" The Setting of Two Shows The Big Kiss *When Kirby and Thornberry make-out, you could see Kirby's hand go to Thornberry's groin and moans. *Thornberry and Kirby promise not to tell Jubilee about their feelings for each other, and Kirby says that Jubilee will be out of the house, and they can stay in her room alone at night. Which could mean them engaging in sexual activity or them sleeping together. *The waiter asks if Thornberry and Kirby are dating. Kirby then replies "Are you crazy? No! This guy gives me diseases from experience!" Pranked Up Kooks *Kirby says to Thornberry, "We're not going to prank him in the low blow again right? I've been there, seen that, night mare. Clear and simple." CalicoJack then replies by saying and looking down to his groin "Not this low blow you mean, right?" Kirby then does a puking action. Attention to Wives The Ghost From My Nemesis Magic Ice *When Kirby is licking the ice, Jubilee tells her to stop. And then Kirby says "I lick whatever I want!" *Thornberry also says that Kirby's tongue has been to weird places and it's been all around town. *Kirby talks about her ex-boyfriend and says "His popsickle stick tasted good." and then later defends herself after CalicoJack's remark and says "Not that kind. The ice cream kind you sickiot!" *CalicoJack laughs at a commercial that said "Lying down in bed, doesn't satisfy you, until you moan!"